Withered Flowers
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: "It should be a crime," he whispered into her ear, the words bitter in his mouth. "To let a young blossoming woman to spend her life without knowing happiness, love, and passion. Men and women, they are created for each other." A retelling of the myth of Hades and Persephone.
1. The Rape of Persephone

**A/N: Warning: mature themes, rape, weak female characters. I like strong female characters but I see Persephone as a weak character in mythology because she is only a symbol. I like her character though and Hades as well despite the dysfunctional relationship. It is in Hades point of view.**

* * *

**One**

* * *

Her hair is soft, sleek and smooth. It was the color of the richest gold. And her skin, her skin was softer than her luscious curls - milky - like velvet. He breathes her in and rubs his face on her shoulder blade. Hades shivered. She was so warm, so wonderful. Like light. He was burning from this physical contact with a being that was sculpted and born from the heavens. He pulls back to stare at her again, to bathe her in his dark vision. Her eyes are forest and earth green, lined with a little bit of the sun. He gave her a smile but she did not respond to him as he hoped. "You are very beautiful," he reminded her for the fifth time since he had stripped her from the pure earth and wisped her away to the dark, cold Underworld.

She blinked several times, her eyelashes hitting her luminous skin.

"The most beautiful I ever seen and I've been here for a long time," he murmured, pressing a kiss on her temple. It was the first kiss he had given to her and Hades hoped he could kiss her again and have the obligation to.

Persephone closed her eyes momentarily and looked at him with fear and desperation. "I want to go home," she whispered, pulling away. Her voice was gracious and innocent. "Please, take me home," she went down on her knees and begged to him. "Please, Hades, Hades, please let me go home."

"I will if you agree on my terms," he said calmly. He pulled her from the dirtied ground and into his strong arms. His hands travel to the bareness of her back and to the thin material of clothing that was covering her. "If you submit to me-

"Submit?" her green eyes knitted in confusion.

He nodded, releasing her to stand on the ground. "Yes, submit. If you submit to me, then I shall return you home. Do you understand, Persephone?"

"I understand," she frowned. There was sadness in her tone but his selfishness and lust doesn't let him spare her. Unlike the common perception of him, he wasn't like the other Gods. He had a conscience. Hades did not abuse his power or punish out of pettiness, he was a good leader to the dead but he was Death, and people would always fear dying. They shouldn't be afraid. He wasn't like Zeus or Hera or Athena or any other gods that were adored by blind people. He was honest with women and considerate but with her, it was different. There was no justification for what he had done to her but he was lonely, longing for a companion - a companion he could trust and love him. She was meant for him, he knew. She was kind and innocent. Loving and pure.

"Good." He allows his hands to do what they yearned since he first laid eyes on her. Slowly, he pulls at her clothing, savoring the sight of her becoming exposed for him. The material was so thin, so sheer. He could see the shape of her breasts, the hardness of her nipples. Her body was tensing but he continues, fascinated by her very movements.

"W-h-hat a-re you d-o-oing?" she was stammering.

"We are going to make love."

Her eyes widened and out of natural response, she's covering herself with her arms. "Make love?" her voice cracked.

She was frightened, he realized, and she was naive. "The goddesses and nymphs did not teach you the nature of men and women, did they?" he frowned. He slips in between her shield and pries her arms away. The gauzy ivory dress falls and hits her feet. Without thinking, he began to lick his lips for he was staring at her. She was bare now, with nothing to protect her.

She shook her head.

"I shall teach you," his hands were grazing down her body. He pulls back and blinked. "You've never seen a man before until me or am I making assumptions?" She didn't answer but he knew by her blank expression. "It's a pity how the ones you love keep you so pure. It should be a crime," he whispered into her ear, the words bitter in his mouth. "To let a young blossoming woman to spend her life without knowing happiness, love, and passion." He strips himself and goes towards her. "Men and women," he placed her hands on his chest, sliding it down to his erection. She doesn't pull away but stares down with interest and curiosity. "They are made for each other - do you like it?" he said, pushing her to his mattress. He goes on top of her, pinning her down by her wrists. "Does it feel good when you touch me there? It feels good when you touch me."

"Your...your...it's different," she blushed. "You said that they are made for each other, then why do we look so different -I mean have different parts?"

He chuckled. So naive. So ignorant. "My part, it's supposed to go inside and fit yours, just like a key and a lock. Our parts are made for each other, to pleasure ourselves and have children."

"Children?" she breathed.

"You are a pure virgin," he goes in between her and rubs his enlarged penis against her folds. He groaned from the anticipation, the slowness. "But you won't be because I'm going to deflower you."

"Deflower?" She did not know the meaning of the word and assumed he meant the flowers in her hair. She touched her head but found her hair free from the flowers she and the nymphs picked. "Where are my flowers?" she swallowed hard. "When you took me, the flowers didn't slip away."

He let out a laugh. "Flowers and life are not part of the Underworld. Any live thing you bring, it won't go with you the way a chariot does. There are boundaries and whatever is living stays within it's boundaries."

"But there are many dead things in the world."

"True but it all transcends to the Underworld. Dead things belong to the Underworld."

"Do you have flowers here?"

"We have flowers but they grow dead."

"Grow dead?"

"Yes, like you know the stages of a plants life - how it starts from a seed and into a tall plant? It's the same process but the flower is already dead and withered. Lifeless and colorless." He stroked her face, giving her another kiss. "Let's not talk anymore. I want to make love to you."

"What's going to happen -

She screamed.

He had puts himself all the way inside of her in a quick motion and was thrusting, pounding in to her brutally. He moaned from the pleasure - her screams - the tightness of her body - the friction inside of her - it was too much from him to be gentle.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

_****_**A/N: I hope you guys like it. I always wanted to write a story about them but I have been intimidated. I really hope you guys like it! _  
**

**Please review!**


	2. Pomegranate

**A/N: so in this fic, Persephone agrees to "submit" to Hades but without knowing what it means so it's rape.**

* * *

**Pomegranate  
**

* * *

She cries out in pain, struggling to escape but his body was crushing her down. Persephone could barely breathe but she screams still, begging for him to stop. It hurts, it hurts so much. Bleeding, she could feel herself bleeding. It was like...someone was ripping her down there and filling her in with poison. He presses kisses on her face, trying to sedate her pain but it only makes her cry even more.

"It's okay," he whispered to her. He lowers himself to her breasts and touches her there. Her breasts were huge underneath the bindings she wore, and they were soft, pliant. He rubs his fingers on her nipples, still thrusting into her. He swirl his finger on the nubs of her breasts in a gentle manner, he couldn't help but to be fascinated on how easily she bruised. He touches her still with eagerness, watching the surface of her skin become rough. Her nipples harden from him, and they were now hard and long, thick. He licked his lips before dipping his head and once he does so, he sucks her down as if a hungry child. She tasted delicious and he bit down for more of her, his tongue rolling along her hardened nipple. His other hand massages her breast as he does so. She was screaming but he doesn't stop. He can't. He wanted more of her. He wanted to touch her so. He feel her hands attempting to push him off of her but he's stronger than her and was taken by lust to give her what she wanted.

He releases her breast momentarily and hastily goes to the other. He licks her breast, working his way to her nipple, spreading his tongue all over until she was moistened from his saliva. He moved to take her but she was quiet now. His eyes locked on hers. She looked up into his silver eyes but her eyes did not connect to him. Tears were streaming from her face. "Don't cry," he whispered to her.

"I want to go home," she said calmly.

The light faded from his face. He had hoped that after their time that she would want to be with him."Not yet," his tone was uneven. "Please, don't cry." He wanted to address her as something sweet but he was afraid he would make her cry even more. "Close your eyes," his voice was soft. "Close your eyes."

Persephone had no choice but to obey him. She was scared of him. She heard stories about what he did to people that did not obey him. She didn't want to get hurt.

"Open your mouth," he instructed. She did so and feels his finger on her tongue. His finger is cold and there's something dripping from his flesh. "Taste it." She forced herself to, feeling his other hand grip her shoulder. She sucked on his skin. The liquid tasted tart, cool, and sweet. "Good girl," he praised as he kissed her.

Her eyes opened out of reaction. The liquid runs down from the corner of her mouth. She scrapes it with her slim fingers - the liquid was deep crimson. She went pale in horror. No. It couldn't be. It couldn't. "You-you fe-d me-

The god of the Underworld nodded. He went on top of her again and kissed her gently. "I fed you juices from a pomegranate."

"How could you," she breathed. She was more angry with herself that she was tricked into tasting the pomegranate. Persephone was a bright girl. She was educated by Athena, goddess of wisdom. "You said that if I submit to you, that you would let me go- you-you said so," she sobbed, unable to go on with her thoughts. "You-you s-a-id so."

Hades' eyes lowered from guilt. It was selfish and cruel of him but he couldn't help it. After centuries of being unloved and shunned, he wanted someone. He stroked her face, wiping her hot tears. Her eyes are closed and she's whimpering from him taking her moments before. She's terrified. Traumatized. "I'm sorry but I couldn't. I love you, Persephone. You don't know how long I waited for you- I can't let you leave me."

His words were burning her skin. She shook her head out of disgust. Her mother, Demeter warned her of lies that men told women so they could control them. Lies such as love and trust and loyalty. "You can't love me. You don't know anything about me. You only want me because of my appearance and nothing else."

"I know that you are kind and graceful. I know that you are pure and humble - I know that-

She pushed him away and started to bind her chest. He lets her for he deserved her that at least after what he had done to her. "If you do you love me," she said, staring into his gray eyes. Persephone pulled on her dress and covered herself with her arms. She was clothed but she still felt so exposed. "Then you would let me go."

He shook his head. He hooked his arm around her and kissed her soaked hair. "You know the law of the Underworld. You are now a part of this world, my world. Anything living stays within its boundaries and anything dead stays within this land."

Persephone closed her eyes and cried. There was nothing else she could do. Not even the mighty Zeus could save her, her father. It was the way of their culture, the way of their life. She couldn't escape if she wanted to. She was bound to the dead land and not even Hercules had enough strength to break the invisible bonds.

"Don't cry," he stroked her shoulders. He pressed his face on her back and ran his lips on her skin. "I will be good to you, Persephone. I will be loyal to you. I will be a loyal husband."

"I don't want to be your wife," she muttered.

"You are a part of this land, the land that I control. You cannot refuse."

Something within her broke. Bitter and wicked thoughts emerged into her once, simple mind. "That may be," her tongue was sharp and her soft eyes were narrowing. She didn't care anymore. He had taken her away from her land, her happiness - took her innocence - tricked her - and now he was forcing her to be his wife and Persephone wasn't going to let him get his way. "But you can't make me love you."

His eyes flickered at her with no emotion. "That may be but you will learn to love me. I am the only person you have, the only company. Everyone here are mindless and soulless beings, none shall bring your companionship or even comfort. I'm the only one you have." He ran his fingers in her hair and breathes her in. "Even that may be, you will be happy here. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Time passed and they watched her change.

In only a matter of few days, her hair began to darken. Her golden hair became darker and darker until it was pitch black. Her skin became paler and paler until she was pale gray, the color of humans at their death beds. Her once pink lips, fleshed from the prettiest dye, had turned into deep vermillion, the shade of blood. And her eyes lost its light and color and was replaced by lifeless gray. Gray. It was the color of his eyes. She knew the reason why her eyes had turned into gray. They were now a reflection his own eyes and it meant that he could see what she sees - she could see what he sees - and he could know where she was, even when he was gone.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: please review!  
**


	3. Death of Innocence

**A/N: thank you guys for following the story! :'D  
**

* * *

**Death of Innocence**

* * *

Figures, horrific figures, plagued her dreams. Dark corpses lurking, slowly crawling - their nails nearly embedded to the earth, dragging themselves to her - and wrapping her with their torn and severed limbs. Thin layer of bodies. Mindless. Soulless. He knew what she dreamed for they were his dreams. The term nightmare was irreverent to the Underworld for everything was dead. He had made her a part of him, connected her so they were of the same flesh and blood but he could not protect her. He stood behind her, his hands resting on her bare shoulders. She was staring at herself in the mirror, staring in fear and horror of what she had become. Her gray eyes lowered from a vision of heartless shadow figures - ripping out her heart and possessing her body, her limbs, her blood, killing off the memories - memories, the only thing she could bring to the Underworld. Hades frowned. He saw her visions and he could feel her pain. "You're still beautiful," he whispered to her.

...Beautiful. She was no longer herself but a mere image, a mere perception of him. When she saw her reflection, she didn't see her own but his. He was behind her, holding her but in the mirror they were one and it was just him. She trembled and faced away from the mirror. She buried herself in his arms and cried. Persephone had no one in the Underworld. No one to go for comfort. No one she could confide to. But him. Only him."Take them away," she whispered, clinging on to his clothing. "Take them away, please."

He frowned but rocked her in his arms, swaying her back and forth. The transformation was taking her away from him. "Take what away?" his tone was gentle. He winded a lock of her hair around his hands and smelled it. Her hair was the color of death but he still loved her.

"The visions."

He was silent.

"The pain- I-I feel pain - excruciating pain and-and I want, I want...I want to grab a dagger and slice my eyes so I can no longer see those visions."

Hades pulled her away from him so he could see her eyes. "I can't let that happen to you. I know how painful the visions and my memories are but you will learn how to accept them and the pain will lessen each day." He pulled out something from his pocket and showed the item to her. "This will help you," he said. It was a piece of ivory, gauzy cloth. "This cloth was woven by soothsayers, each single thread shall protect you from the visions." He wrapped the cloth around her eyes and tied it securely. "But only wear it when it is necessary - when the visions are so violent that they leave you bruised. This cloth leaves you blind when you have it on your eyes and it'll make you vulnerable." He unfastened the knot and rolled the cloth, tucking the thin fabric into her hand. She nodded, her fingers curling to grasp the fabric. "This cloth may protect you from the visions but it does not protect you from the things in the Underworld."

"I understand," she swallowed.

His eyes lowered. Her depression was only getting worse and he could not be with her every second. He had responsibilities to the land and collecting deaths. He could not be by her side whenever he pleased. "Your memories," his jaw was twitching. He kissed her on the mouth - she lets him. "I can not stop them from disappearing."

"Disappearing?" she went pale. He wanted to hold her forever. She sounded so small, so weak.

"Pomegranates have powerful properties, my love. They solidify you to this land, make you a part of the dead and in order for you to start a new life, your memories prior to setting foot to the Underworld will fade."

Her heart fell. She didn't want to forget her mother or the warmth of the sun or the deepness of the bright blue sky. "Is there...is there way to stop it?" she breathed but she knew it was hopeless. She had no control in any of it. All she was, was a puppet.

He leaned and kissed her forehead. He wasn't going to let her lose her memories. She had already gone enough in the past few weeks. "I will do the best I can."

* * *

He returned home to her after days of being gone to the world of the living. She greeted him like a good wife; a smile on her face to show her happiness of his return, an embrace to warm him from the cold, and a kiss to remind him of her love for him. Love...a mocking word it was. Her memories, they were fading and all he did was kept feeding her with his lies. "Persephone," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I brought you gifts from the world of the living."

"Gifts?" she raised her eyebrows. "You said that living things cannot go to the Underworld."

He chuckled softly. "Correct."

"Then what-

He showed her what was in his bag.

She blinked several times and stared at them in fascination.

Flowers. They were pale pink flowers.

"What are those?" she asked, slowly touching the petals.

Hades' skin tightened. Her memories, they were slipping away - so quickly that he couldn't catch them. He wanted to tell her that she used to love flowers. She used to picked them every day with the nymphs. She used to put them in her hair and run in the fields, underneath the sun and she used to dance with the animals. "They...are flowers," he said calmly.

"Flowers?" she breathed. "They don't look like the flowers that we have all around us. They look...strange. They're not withered or shriveled. And they're not gray or brown." She took the flowers in his hand and touched them, her eyes blinking in interest. He felt his heart break. She looked so confused. "And they're soft, they're not rough - sort of silky. And the petals, they're together - as if sewn - they don't fall apart by the gentlest touch either. Color...what color is this?"

"These are from the world of the living. They have different flowers than we do. The color is pink - do you like them?"

"They're very strange but they're fascinating," she smiled at him. Shyly, her hand slipped into his. She's forgetting. She's forgetting too much that her memories were cluttered and undefined. She doesn't even remember that he took her. "I still don't understand, how come the flowers are here? How come they can cross the boundaries?"

She's looking at him - in that way, the way he yearned for so desperately since he laid eyes on her. A look of affection, care, love. "They are pressed. I pressed them before leaving, pressed them with a tablet. These flowers are now preserved. They are inbetween; they are not living and they are not dead. They can go in either the land of the dead and the land of the living."

"Like gods?" she asked. She leaned and kissed him. It was a soft kiss. A gentle kiss, filled with compassion, love, and trust - a kiss, may it seem insignificant, it had brought warmness into his heart. His lips curved into a smile but he was reminded that he had did this to her. She was confused. Lost.

His heart broke into pieces but he forced himself to look neutral. "Like gods," he nodded.

If only he could have found a way to still kept her inbetween.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: the course of Persephone's change is only a matter of two weeks. Her memories are almost completely gone and she barely remembers him taking her. Her memories are really clouded and all she remembers is Hades comforting her from her nightmares and his kindness, so she feels love for him.  
**


	4. Winter in Her

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Winter in Her**

* * *

The land of the living was like a mirror of the Underworld. Everything was dark. No one was smiling or laughing. Discrete, fallen faces. All carved and hallowed from their smiles. Decaying plants. Withered life, slowly transitioning into nothing. People were starving. In constant fear. Dying. Coldness. Darkness. Demeter refused to help the humans. Why should she help them when her precious daughter was missing? She ventured through the earth. Sad, hopeful eyes of her once loyal followers were on her, looking at her with hope and somehow no hope at all. She glared at the them and turned away, pushing their sullen faces from her memory. She would not have anyone else be happy until she was.

"Demeter," a voice called out for her.

She pushed the voice and continued to the land that she stripped life from.

"Demeter."

Zeus. She knew his voice all too well. "What is it?" she asked without using any formality.

"I know that you're in pain but you can't do this. You have every right to be in pain and to be angry but you don't have the right to make others suffer. People are dying, Demeter - people - your followers, your loyal followers that love and adore you."

"Let them die," she snapped. Her heart had became dark within the few weeks since her daughter went missing.

"You can't do this-

"Well someone has to!" she pushed him out of spite. She didn't care if he was of higher rank and that she was supposed to respect him. Zeus was still her brother. "Someone has to! And I know it won't be you. You never loved her."

His eyes narrowed. "I love her as much as you do-

"I carried her! I carried her for nine months and I raised her on my own for years. Don't you dare tell me that you love her the same as I do. Where were you when she was wondering who her father was? Where were you when she needed guidance from her father? I told her that you were dead instead of breaking her heart and telling her the truth that her father is a womanizer that goes around impregnating women."

"Enough of this," he growled. "Don't you think we are old to have squabbles?"

She scolded him.

"I think I can help. I have this," he pulled out a lantern. She stared at it and shook her head out of shock. "Yes, it is," he said, sensing her thoughts. "Carved by Hephaestus." It was a wonderful item. The flame you put in the lantern would split into sections and search for the thing or one that you are looking for and travel throughout this world and many others. It was a wonderful trinket but it was one of the most difficult thing to create for it required years of crafting and blood from humans, great beasts, and gods. A century. One hundred years. It took one hundred years to make a lantern. "This was supposed to help find the lost souls from the last war but she's more important."

"Do you think it can find Persephone? It's been weeks and not even you can find her. If it doesn't work then it would be a waste for all the lost souls." The lantern's abilities only lasted for one use and if it should fail than...they risked the souls - great souls. Great souls of warriors that died for their country.

"What other choice do we have?"

* * *

**Hades**

He found her, sitting on their bed. She was naked. Bare. Her eyes flickered to his. Rubbing. She was rubbing something on her skin. Oil. She was rubbing her body with 's spreading the oil all over her body...her arms, her breasts...her legs...her folds. The thought - the thought of slipping his enlarged cocked inside of her with ease and access - it made him stiffened. He stared at her, watching with shock and arousal. "Come here," she whispered in a seductive tone. He stayed on the ground, unable to move. This sudden need for her to be bold and seductive - it wasn't her.

"Persephone-

She was standing in front of him, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Yes, my king?" she went on her toes and bit his neck.

"You're beautiful," he said, taken by lust. He wants this. He wanted this for a long tome. He pulls off his clothes but he doesn't need to, she already had. He growled, feeling her thin fingers running along the base of his erection.

"Why, thank you," she chuckled, her silver eyes were gleaming with please. "You...you...are a handsome man," she whispered to him in a low voice, rubbing her fingers along his tip. He shuddered. He can feel himself...building...pulsating...yearning to release. "The most handsome I had ever seen." He was. He was pale, whiter than the white shells along the shore, tall, muscular. His features were squared and angular, smooth and crisp. His hair was white, pure white, several tones darker than his skin - tinted silver almost, and it was straight, hitting his shoulders. Unlike the other gods, he did not have a beard and kept his face clean and shaven. Despite his white hair, he appeared to be in his early to mid thirties. "And," her voice dragged on, staring into his silver eyes. "And it makes me...want to please you," she gave him a smile.

It wasn't a smile of innocence.

It was a smile of a woman.

He chuckled, running his fingers in her ebony hair, watching her go on her knees. "You already please me. You don't need to do this." But he wants her to. He wants her tongue to swirl along his tip - drink him - to buried deep inside of her mouth. "You d-

"Oh I want to," she said, pushing him down to the ground. She was licking him eagerly, in a blink of an eye she took his whole erection into her mouth. He pulled her by the strands of her hair and guide her, showing her how to pleasure him - to relieve this sensation he was feeling. He's muttering, cursing underneath his breath - moaning. She's never done this before, he knew well but he couldn't help but to be aroused. She's looking at him - with those eager eyes - the sound of her lips against his foreskin - and her tongue - her sweet warm tongue - it made it unbearable for him to stop himself from releasing so early. "Mm," she muttered, sucking the semen with greed. "You taste so good," she sucked on him harder until his swelling went numb. He moaned, pulling her by the hair for her to suck faster.

He took her.

He took her just like that.

She became an responsive lover. She screamed still - cried out but only for him to go on and continue. He scooped her and tucked her underneath the covers of their mattress. He chuckled to himself. Their mattress. His wife. Her head was on his chest. He was stroking her arm and her hand was grazing his bicep. She was close to him, her body snuggled against him.

"Do you love me?" she said in a faint voice, touching his face. She blinked at him and smiled. He was handsome. So perfect to her.

"Of course I do, more than anything." His hands slipped to her breast - to her nipple. With one slightest touch or brush, her nipples become hard and thick. He places his finger to the tip of her nipple and he touches her, swirling his finger - tweaking it - rubbing her - putting pressure to receive a moan of gratitude. So soft - her breasts. Her breasts - they were big - round - so -so delicious. He's massaging her whole breast - he moans in response - she was rubbing herself against his sex - and he feels himself hardening again. Her center is hot and he feels himself - he feels himself hit in between the crevice of her folds.

"How much?" she grinned.

He lowered himself and sucked on her - moving his head back and forth to taste both of her breasts. "I will do anything for you."

She pulled back. He stopped and his eyes lowered. She looked troubled. She looked so sad but there was a bashful smile on her face - she was blushing. "I want a child," she whispered to him. "I want to have a child - I want to carry our child."

Hades' heart stopped beating. "Do you know?"

"Know what?"

He swallowed. He kissed her, he kissed softly, trying to ease the pain. "I am Death. I cannot...I cannot provide you a child." It was a lie. It wasn't him that was unable to have a child, it was her. He made her become attached to this land - this world. He made her part of the dead - she could not carry a child. She would spend her eternal years barren.

A tear trickled down her cheek. She closed her eyes and frowned. "Oh," she said quietly. She curled herself closer to him, clinging on to his skin.

"I'm sorry," he kissed her hair.

* * *

**Mount Olympus**

"Did you find her?" Demeter asked.

Zeus shook his head.

Her face fell, the life was fading away from her face. "I don't understand," she started to heave, wiping tears from her eyes. "The lantern should have found her - the lantern should have returned her home to me, Zeus. I know she's out there somewhere - she has to be. She's a goddess. She cannot die. The lantern always finds things and beings - it doesn't matter where the place is - the lantern always does -

"Unless," he blinked, a thought occurring to him. "She...unless...she became part of a land..."

"Part of the land - the Underworld," she started to shake. Her eyes narrowed and something inside of her broke. "He took her. He took her again. He took her and forced her to be part of the land," she said, unaware that her anger and grief was making the land shake and become colder.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: please review and please read my story "Bludhaven: City of Killers and Martyrs" it's under Young Justice. It's not tagged on any character but you can find it on my profile/storylist.  
**


End file.
